bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma
Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma is the two hundred sixty eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia take Orihime Inoue up to where Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting. Yammy Llargo shows up and, after disposing of Loly, is ambushed by Uryū Ishida. Summary Loly and Menoly are making their way up the tower. Loly is still intent on killing Orihime, but Menoly is having second thoughts; explosions can be heard in the background and she is visibly frightened. When she voices her unwillingness to go after Orihime, she receives a slap from her partner. Loly reminds her that in light of what Sōsuke Aizen said earlier -that Orihime has served her purpose- this is their chance to go kill her and get away with it. As the remains of Orihime's Santen Kesshun fall to the ground, Ulquiorra Cifer begins to interrogate her about her motives for protecting Ichigo. When Orihime can't find an explanation, Ulquiorra turns his back on Ichigo and starts giving his explanation to her actions. Ichigo stops him cold telling him that he doesn't care to hear his opinions and explanations. He thanks Orihime for her help, but asks her to stay back from now on, since the fight is about to get ugly. Orihime agrees and walks away. Ichigo tells Ulquiorra he's surprised to see how talkative he is, as he believed him to be the silent type. Ichigo unleashes his Getsuga Tenshō and demonstrates his ability to use it for a melee attack, surprising Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra is able to block the Getsuga enhanced blows and tells Ichigo that without his mask, the Getsuga is useless no matter how he uses it. As the fight continues, Ichigo finds himself on the defensive. Orihime, having taken a safe distance from the battle, is grabbed from behind by the vindictive Loly and her partner. In the desert, where Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado are busy fighting the Hollow horde, Chad suddenly senses Orihime's plight, which distracts him from the fight. Renji rebukes him for it and reminds him that their battle isn't over yet. Chad starts saying that Orihime is in trouble, but Renji tells him Ichigo would have to deal with it. Chad says Ichigo is already fighting the most powerful foe around, and the two have to dodge a blow from one of the Hollows around them. Renji says they'll have to finish up fast and go to Orihime's rescue, when Uryū uses a single volley of Licht Regen to finish the horde, and end the battle. He apologizes for being late, saying Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi took a while to patch him up. Chad informs Uryū that Orihime is in trouble, which Uryū already knows. The three ask themselves what Ichigo is doing. Loly asks Orihime if she remembers her, but since her mouth is held shut, Orihime can't answer. Loly takes her silence as a 'no' and says a freak like Orihime probably wouldn't bother with remembering a normal girl like herself. When Ichigo notices the new arrivals he wants to rush to Orihime's aid. Loly sees him coming and threatens to rip Orihime's eye out if he comes closer, but Ichigo ignores the threat and unleashes his Getsuga while he charges. He is stopped by Ulquiorra, who uses Sonído to stand in his way and tells the surprised female Arrancar that he didn't do it to protect them. When Ichigo tells him to move, Ulquiorra refuses and attacks again. Loly seizes the opportunity to grab Orihime and orders Menoly to tear her apart, but Menoly, remembering Orihime's healing powers, refuses to do it. Loly accuses her partner of cowardice and decides to do the dirty work herself. She pulls Orihime to her feet by her hair and reminds her that Aizen has recalled his protection of her once her purpose was served. Loly informs Orihime that she's done for, saying she will take back everything Orihime stole from her, she begins to tear off Orihime's Arrancar outfit. Ichigo attempts a desperate move to get to Orihime: he launches a Getsuga Tenshō at Ulquiorra and tries to use Shunpo to get by him, but Ulquiorra sees through his move and stops him with a Cero. He later tells Ichigo he would have to kill him before he can face a different opponent. Unable to help, Ichigo is forced to watch as the gloating Loly moves in for the kill, but she is stopped by the timely appearance of Yammy, who breaks through the floor and stops all action in the room. On the outer wall of Las Noches, Rukia Kuchiki has finished a second batch of Exequias, the product of Rudbornn Chelute's Resurrección. She appears visibly weary as he mockingly reminds her of her former boasting, after she finished his first brood, and tells her he will give her another chance to boast as he releases his third batch of warriors. But before the fight can continue, they both spot Yammy's arrival to the hall where Ulquiorra and Ichigo are fighting and wonder what it foretells. Yammy pushes his way through the rubble and informs Ulquiorra that he's come to help him. Ulquiorra refuses his help, saying he doesn't need it. Yammy tells Ulquiorra not to be a killjoy, since Ichigo looks like he's a little stronger. He wants to fight him as well. Ulquiorra asks if Yammy is fully recovered and adds that regardless, he has a different job for him - to take on the captain-class Shinigami outside of Las Noches. Yammy tries to persuade his senior, but then notices the presence of Menoly, Loly and Orihime at the scene. Menoly tries to convince Loly to leave, but Loly argues with her. Yammy ends the debate when he attacks Menoly with a single effortless slap of his hand and sends her flying into a wall, incapacitating her. Yammy asks Loly what her business is in this floor. When she won't answer, he grabs her and slams her into the floor. Realizing he won't get much fun out of torturing the women, he tries to get Ulquiorra's permission to fight Ichigo again. While he is distracted, Loly tells Orihime she must be enjoying this, since Loly has come there to kill her, instead of replying, Orihime uses her Sōten Kisshun to heal Loly from her injuries. Loly is baffled by it, but doesn't interrupt the process. Orihime turns just in time to stop Yammy's punch with a Santen Kesshun. Ichigo tries to rush to her side, but Ulquiorra stops him again. Yammy says that the girls seem like they might still provide some entertainment. He reaches for Orihime, but is stopped by Loly, who cuts his palm with her Zanpakutō. Telling Orihime she is now in her debt, Loly releases her Resurrección, Escolopendra, which has a poison based attack. When one of her attacks hits a pillar, poison begins to pour out of the broken base. She eventually manages to wrap one of her appendages around Yammy's bottom half, but he just shrugs it off and smashes her into the ground with his fist. When Yammy picks her up, Orihime tries to intervene, but Loly stops her, saying she couldn't help hating her. Yammy crushes her in his fist, punishing her for getting in over her head. Loly provokes Yammy, telling him she didn't want a scumbag like him to kill her. When he hears this, Yammy smashes her through the wall. Believing she is dead, he lets her seemingly lifeless body drop to the desert below. Orihime asks him to stop, but when he notices her, he merely asks for Ulquiorra's permission to kill her. Ichigo calls for him to stop, but is unable to assist. As Yammy inches in towards the frightened Human, Uryū flies in through the hole Yammy made and shoots an arrow through his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Uryū tells Ichigo to focus on his opponent, while he will take care of Yammy. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru presents Loly's Resurrección, Escolopendra. Loly's released attacks are armed with an incurable poison, but since she's dead Gin concludes none of that matters anymore. Right then Loly's voice can be heard, protesting Gin's announcement of her death. The camera moves in, circling the tower until it zooms in on Loly, pinned by her skirt to the tower wall with a Quincy arrow. She demands to be rescued but Gin, being in the Human World, can't help her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Menoly Mallia #Loly Aivirrne #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Yammy Llargo #Rukia Kuchiki #Rudbornn Chelute Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudbornn Chelute Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques used * * Techniques used * * * * * * * (flashback) Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * Bankai: * * Resurrección used * * Other powers * * Navigation Category:Episodes